prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 7, 2015 Smackdown results
The May 7, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 5, 2015 at the Canadian Tire Centre in Ottawa, Ontario. Summary With WWE Payback only 10 days away,The Architect built his own brand of chaos on the foundation of the upcoming WWE World Heavyweight Championship Fatal 4-Way Match. Plus, royal disorder, dominant Divas action and the fierce rumblings of a Russian Tank. While WWE Hall of Famer Jerry “The King” Lawler was unceremoniously turned away in his interview with King Barrett, the winner of the 2015 King of the Ring Tournament would not have such an easy time in his subsequent battle against Dolph Ziggler. But when Sheamus’ involvement brought the contest to a premature conclusion and Neville emerged to even the odds, an impromptu tag team match was set up between the four competitors. In the height of their impromptu tag team showdown, Neville thwarted King Barrett's attempt to use the ropes to pin Dolph Ziggler. Seconds later, as the livid monarch took issue with The Man That Gravity Forgot, The Showoff utilized the distraction and rolled him up for the quick three-count. Moments after Luke Harper overcame Fandango, Erick Rowan made a surprise entrance. But rather than igniting a fiery brawl with his onetime Wyatt Family brother, Rowan opted instead to deliver a post-match attack to his dancing opponent. While Lana showed appreciation for the recent cheers she has been receiving from the WWE Universe, she asked that they stop it because it was upsetting Rusev. The Russian Tank then emerged, berating The Ravishing Russian and promising to meet his WWE Payback opponent, United States Champion John Cena, face-to-face on Raw. After The New Day challenged Cesaro & Tyson Kidd to find a partner to face them in a Six-Man Tag Team Match, Ryback answered the call. In the height of the action, however, the horrific theatrics of Bray Wyatt distracted The Big Guy and his partners enough for The WWE Tag Team Champions to steal the win with a handful of tights. After the No. 1 contender to Nikki Bella's Divas Championship overcame Emma with Rear View, Tamina put the exclamation point on the victory with a post-match beat down on the Australian Diva. In a fierce battle between high-flying, masked Superstars, Sin Cara followed up his missed attack from the top rope to pick up the victory with a small package. And while The Lucha Dragons continued to leave their impression of the WWE Universe, post-match frustration between El Torito, Diego and Fernando left its mark as well. WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins used the WWE Payback Fatal 4-Way Match contract signing to turn his three No. 1 contenders against each other. In fact, when order broke down, an accidental collision between Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns eventually led to an RKO to The Lunatic Fringe by Randy Orton. The Big Dog followed up with a Superman Punch to The Viper — all before The Architect returned to the ring to take down Reigns and stand tall over his three adversaries. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Natalya defeated Charlotte *Dolph Ziggler defeated King Barrett by disqualification (6:48) *Dolph Ziggler & Neville defeated King Barrett & Sheamus (6:02) *Luke Harper defeated Fandango (2:08) *The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Tyson Kidd, Cesaro & Ryback (w/ Natalya) (12:11) *Naomi (w/ Tamina Snuka) defeated Emma (3:11) *The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) defeated Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) (9:13) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Dolph Ziggler v King Barrett SD_817_Photo_003.jpg SD_817_Photo_009.jpg SD_817_Photo_011.jpg SD_817_Photo_013.jpg SD_817_Photo_017.jpg SD_817_Photo_019.jpg Dolph Ziggler & Neville v King Barrett & Sheamus SD_817_Photo_023.jpg SD_817_Photo_024.jpg SD_817_Photo_026.jpg SD_817_Photo_034.jpg SD_817_Photo_038.jpg SD_817_Photo_039.jpg Luke Harper v Fandango SD_817_Photo_045.jpg SD_817_Photo_050.jpg SD_817_Photo_051.jpg SD_817_Photo_052.jpg SD_817_Photo_056.jpg SD_817_Photo_057.jpg Rusev promises to crush The Champ at WWE Payback SD_817_Photo_063.jpg SD_817_Photo_065.jpg SD_817_Photo_066.jpg SD_817_Photo_068.jpg SD_817_Photo_071.jpg SD_817_Photo_073.jpg The New Day v Cesaro, Ryback & Tyson Kidd SD_817_Photo_081.jpg SD_817_Photo_083.jpg SD_817_Photo_084.jpg SD_817_Photo_088.jpg SD_817_Photo_094.jpg SD_817_Photo_097.jpg Naomi v Emma SD_817_Photo_106.jpg SD_817_Photo_107.jpg SD_817_Photo_109.jpg SD_817_Photo_110.jpg SD_817_Photo_115.jpg SD_817_Photo_116.jpg The Lucha Dragons v Los Matadores SD_817_Photo_120.jpg SD_817_Photo_122.jpg SD_817_Photo_128.jpg SD_817_Photo_131.jpg SD_817_Photo_133.jpg SD_817_Photo_137.jpg WWE World Heavyweight Championship Fatal 4-Way contract signing SD_817_Photo_141.jpg SD_817_Photo_145.jpg SD_817_Photo_148.jpg SD_817_Photo_161.jpg SD_817_Photo_165.jpg SD_817_Photo_169.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #820 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #820 at WWE.com * #820 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events